AK-74U
|altername = CV74U |type = Assault rifle |designer = Mikhail Kalashnikov |origin = |magazine = 30 / 90 |system = ak74u |price = $2100 |damage = 24 |accuracy = 81% |recoil = 18% |rateoffire = 91% |weightloaded = 11% |used = |source = Mileage Auction |knockback = 13% |stun = 50% |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |ctpart = |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 30 |damageC = 30 }}:For its Counter-Terrorist counterpart, see M16A1. AK-74U ('''A'vtomat K'alashnikova Model 19'74 'U'korochenniy, Автомат Калашникова укороченный in Russian), is a Terrorist assault rifle purchasable by game points in ''Counter-Strike Online. Overview AK-74U is a Russian assault rifle that holds 30 5.45mm rounds. It boasts a very high rate of fire and decent firepower. It has a great mobility due to its light body. Advantages *Very high rate of fire *Light weight *Purchasable with game points *High damage Disadvantages *Can only be purchased by the Terrorists *High recoil Analysis *Cost: Same as FN FNC. *Damage: Same as M4A1. *Rate of fire: Very high for a rifle, same as submachine gun. *Weight: Same as M4A1. Tips *Treat this weapon like M4A1 with higher recoil and rate of fire like a submachine gun. Release date *South Korea: 30 May 2013. *China/Japan: 12 June 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 12 June 2013. *Singapore/Malaysia: 12 February 2014. *Indonesia: 3 June 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Comparisons AK-47= ; Positive *Cheaper (-$400) *More accurate (+2%) *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Lighter (-4% speed reduction) ; Neutral *Same ammo size (30) *Purchaseable only by Terrorists ; Negative *Lower damage (-2) *Higher recoil (+1%) *Longer reload time (+0.5 seconds) |-| M4A1= ; Positive *More accurate (+7%) *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Cheaper (-$1000) ; Neutral *Same damage (29%) *Same weight (9% speed reduction) *Same magazine size (30 rounds) ; Negative *Higher recoil (+14%) *Cannot attach a silencer Users Terrorists *Elite Crew: Seen in poster. *Carlito: Adopted as his standard weapon. *Lingling: Adopted as her standard weapon. Counter-Terrorists * : Used by Spetsnaz in real life. * : Used by SAS in real life. Gallery File:Ak74u_viewmodel.png|View model File:Ak74u_viewmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload File:Ak74u_worldmdl.png|World model File:Lingling_w_ak74u.png|Lingling with AK-74U Ak74u.gif|Store preview File:Ak74u_poster_taiwan.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Ak74u_poster_china.jpg|China poster File:Squirel_costume_ak74u_japan_poster.png|Japan poster M16A1 AK74U SG MY poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Ak74u_m16a1_indonesiaposter.png|Indonesia poster THCSO_20130904_Official-site-top-banner-05.jpg|Thailand poster File:Ak74u_screenshot.jpg|In-game screenshot ak74u-spr.PNG|HUD Icon Shoot sound Trivia *The proper name for the weapon is actually AKS-74U, with the S meaning Skladnoy to denote folding stock model. *The model shows the weapon's fire selector is on safety position, which means the gun wouldn't be able to fire in real-life. This mistake also can be found in AKM, AKM Gold, AK-47 HQ and AKM Red. *The reloading action is similar to SG552. *Before the Free Update patch, this weapon used to have level restriction. The players must achieve level 15 (11 for Taiwan/Hong Kong) or higher to purchase it. External links *AK-74U at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons Category:Assault rifle Category:5.45mm user Category:Russian weapons Category:Rifle Category:Mikhail Kalashnikov Category:Point weapon Category:Weapons with level criteria Category:Russian Category:Izmash Category:High rate of fire weapons